bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Megami Kurosaki
Appearance Megami bears the appearance of a young woman in her 20's with fair skin and long red hair that is braided to the side. She has strange patterned eyes and typically wears a white Kimono with a a sunflower design and a yellow sash. She later adopts new and various styles, tying her hair on the side in rings and in the back as a ponytail, and wears a black dress that's tight at the top, suppressing her bust. She also wears a necklace given her by Ahatake. On alternate occasions, particularly in preparation for combat, she dresses in a more casual attire that consists of a blue shirt with a black sash wrapped around her waist, gray pants, fishnet wrappings around her forelegs, and sandles. Her hair is let down behind her back. Personality Megami could easily be seen as an optimistic individual. Commonly, she displays a laid-back, friendly, and sometimes childish attitude to everyone she associates with, speaking with an informal, but polite tone. To her family, she appears to act quite motherly, particularly when in the presence of children. She holds a high value for life to an almost pacifistic level, refusing to kill even Hollows aside from only in self-defense. She has an exceptional level of tolerance, rarely showing impatience or anger towards anyone. However, she isn't completely immune to being frustrated. At one point, when she, her daughter, Aoi Kurosaki, and Adela Kurosaki went in search for a rogue Taiki Kurosaki and a kidnapped Kyuui Kurosaki, she harshly scolded Miharu and Aoi for showing constant mistrust and doubt about redeeming the two.Search for Kyūi Arc: The Hunt Begins She is also very trusting to her friends and family, believing in their strengths, their potential, and their capabilities. When she herself is fighting, she seems to hold a lot of value in honor. Though she is not overly arrogant, she is confident in her own strength. Despite her nearly pacifistic nature, she enjoys fighting strong opponents, and tries to respect them as much as possible. Her time with the almost sociopathic Kurosaki family, however, has grown a bit of a darker side within her. She, despite her optimistic attitude, can become depressed in extremely hopeless situations. Her pacifistic nature does not inhibit her from showing ferocity in combat against her opponents. It is extremely rare for one to be able to push her "berserk button", but once one does, she can become as ruthless and brutal against opponents as much as her more sociopathic family members. Because of her events in Sector 3's Death Row, this darker side has only increased to the point of her showing willingness to kill in retribution for harming her family. Despite the close connection she still has with them, she has become a bit distant out of mild paranoia, afraid of being touched even by her husband. History Under Construction Synopsis *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro *Admiration and Malevolence: Tereya vs Ahatake *Six Feet Under, and Still Breathing: The Jaded Light False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Infiltration *False Utopia: Warning *False Utopia: Unnerving *False Utopia: War's Beginning Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Looming Shadows *Diosa Arc: Death's Scent on the Wind *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Setting in Motion *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Old Stomping Grounds *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: The Opening Moves *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Countdown to the End *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Pride on the Blade Search for Kyūi Arc *Search for Kyūi Arc: The Hunt Begins *Search for Kyūi Arc: Infiltration Darkness Arc *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Smoldering *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Running Current *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Into Motion *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass *Bleach: Dark Intentions Arc: Through the Looking Glass II Joining As One Arc *Bleach: Joining as One Arc: Signs Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Initialization *Children of Izanami: Confirmation *Children of Izanami: Contention *Children of Izanami: Inquisition *Children of Izanami: Assimilation Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Megami possesses great mastery in the use of Kidō, being able to perform spells up to level 80. She can perform spells up to level 40 without having to use the incantation and still retain their power. Even so, the way she uses even low-level spells can be considered dangerous against her opponent. She can use her spiritual energy in order to strengthen and augument her Kidō. High Durability: Megami, although obviously not to the level of her husband, is quite durable and is able to take attacks to the skin. She can block weak to average energy blasts with her bare hands, although the latter of the type can wound her hands. In her fight with Dordonii, she sustained considerable damage from the cylone attacks in his released form and still was able to keep fighting him off.Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike Enhanced Strength: Megami's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where her hands ultimately fail to block the attack. She is capable of cutting through even the likes of solid steel, as well as deliver critical sword blows to opponents hundreds of times her size. She is able to lift a boulder with the diameter greater than the height of her own body and toss it like a ball. Immense Spiritual Power: Megami possesses a tremendous level of spiritual energy, on par with that of the common Shinigami Captain. Her spiritual energy can be focused in order to bring weaker opponents down to their knees - a more preferred option if she does not wish to directly fight. With enough focus, she can even instill fear in a weak-minded opponent, causing them to surrender without struggle. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: In order to avoid using a lethal weapon such as her sword, Megami has been trained in order to fight with her bare hands. Her level is enough to match that of the Shinigami Punishment Force, and her fighting style is similar to that of judo. Rather than power and strength, she focuses on speed and accuracy, as well as countering the opponent's moves. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Megami is a skilled swordsman, capable of fighting an opponent's Shikai with her own sword still sealed. Her fighting style is a mix of fencing and kendo, mostly compromised of lunge attacks and blocks. She commonly fights with one hand alone, and is ambidextrous. Zanpakutō Suihana (水花, Water Flower): Suihana's Sealed State is rather unusual compared to other Zanpakutō, simply due to the fact that it does not have one. However, it is presumed that it is made up of the droplets in the air around Megami due to the summoning of her Shikai. *'Shikai:' During the summoning, the droplets in the air become influenced by Megami's spiritual energy and expand, clumping together to form a torrent of water that swirls briefly around Megami's head. It then travels down to one of her hands, solidifying and freezing to form the shape of a black-bladed katana with a blue guard and a white hilt with black squares going down the center. It is a constant-release type Zanpakutō, and does not possess a release command to it. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Suihana possesses one primary ability: the manipulation of water. The water is generated by both Suihana's and Megami's spiritual energy in a coordinated effort against their enemy. She can use it to extend the reach of her blade as a whip, as well as fire bullets of it as projectile attacks. The pressure of these water spheres is enough to cut through solid steel and demolish anything in their path, including several buildings. Suihana can use the vapor in the air and condense it to turn it into water that Megami can manipulate. With this, one of her most dangerous techniques is surrounding the target in water and maintaining the resulting sphere until the target eventually drowns. However, due to her non-lethal nature, Megami rarely uses this ability. She can also freeze the water under her control completely, using the resulting ice as various tools of vitality (producing shields, enhancing the cutting power of the blade, projectile attacks, e.g.) *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Relationships Ahatake Kurosaki Megami's romantic relationship with Ahatake, in contrast to the one he had with Nami Haruo, was extremely stable from start to finish. Her friendly nature quickly drew Ahatake in, and they became inseperable. Megami cares deeply for Ahatake as he does for her, always concerned about his safety. Even when he acts out of hot-headedness, her patience always keeps her encouraging him to do the right thing (although sometimes it seems to be out of annoyance). Miharu Kurosaki Initially, Megami and Miharu have a rather positive mother-daughter relationship, proving to be very close. However, as the years grew by, Miharu seems to grow more and more detached from her mother, possibly due to her growing into her teenage years. One of the more noticeable traits concerning this would be Miharu's tendency to lie to her mother. On at least one occassion, she has been shown to gloat about it, signaling a lack of respect for Megami. Taiki Kurosaki At first, Taiki seems to carry a loathing towards Megami due to her being an "outsider" of the family. His polite and respectful gestures towards her are nothing more than a facade to cover up his real feelings towards her. It is unknown whether or not these feelings have actually changed when Taiki forgave Ahatake. Trivia *Despite claiming to be under the 11th Division before she resigned, Megami has exceptional healing skill at Kidō. It is possible that she is lying for reasons of her own, or that she was simply transferred from the 11th Division to the 4th Division, which specializes in healing Kidō. References